


Girl Like That (AKA The Liz Fic) Master Playlist

by jalapeno_eye_popper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper
Summary: This is every reference to music in the entire "Girl Like That" series. The setting of the HP universe in the 1990s has inspired a lot of my fic especially songfics. Intrigued by the list below? Interested in make chapter-by-chapter playlists on Spotify? Or maybe you just really love 90s rock like I do..? For more, join The Liz Fic on Discord at https://discord.gg/zR8HRKz
Kudos: 1
Collections: Girl Like That (AKA The Liz Fic)





	Girl Like That (AKA The Liz Fic) Master Playlist

The title of this series, "Girl Like That" is the name of a song that inspired the character Persephone Lysandra Althea. _You think this life can get a bit unkind but she stays / Down till the worth is gone / And pulls you up, she pulls you up, / She pulls you up and over, over / You got to think with a girl like that / Any love at all is better than nothing_

That song was on Matchbox 20's album _Yourself or Someone Like You_ , which was often played front-to-back during writing sessions for this fic. It was released October 1, 1996, which is somewhere in the first half of Part 2 of 3.

# Spotify Playlists

  * Master List of All _Named_ Songs: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5RCVfaWsXbczopjZ8xzofv>
  * TODO a master list that includes nice choices from the ALBUMS or other unnamed songs that are also mentioned in the fic
  * Chapter 1 Playlist: [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74m9KeAQ7GVpmcaifqlFI8](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74m9KeAQ7GVpmcaifqlFI8)



The Embed Widget for Spotify cuts off at 100 tracks. If you want the complete listing, use the links above.   


# Part 1 Playlist

Chapter 1: So Stay With Me And I'll Have It Made

  * Title track: "No Rain" by Blind Melon 1992
  * "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles 1969
  * The latest Red Hot Chili Peppers CD would have been _Mother's Milk_ 1989
  * _she played blues and funk guitar tunes all night_
  * Aicha's song. It flowed like honeyed milk around her
  * "Jane Says" by Jane's Addiction 1987



Chapter 2: A Million Years Old But Just A Little Girl

  * Title track: "Falling Into Grace" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers 1995
  * "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" by Creedence Clearwater Revival 1970
  * "Come Sail Away" by Sytx 1977
  * _Zep_ probably any bluesy cheating song by Led Zeppelin c.1970s
  * _the Chilis probably something from BSSM 1991 or One Hot Minute 1995_
  * _her new favorite, the Foo Fighters_ could be anything from the debut album 1995
  * "Foreplay/Long Time" by Boston 1976
  * _She kept count of the timing by humming a healing song._



Chapter 3: Whatsoever I've Feared Has Come To Life

  * Title track: "Fell on Black Days" by Soundgarden 1994
  * _listening to a Smashing Pumpkins album for nearly an hour_
  * "My Lovely Man" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers 1991
  * _"Shuffle Playlist Favorite Pink Floyd"_



Chapter 4: Well, No One Knows; Where Our Secrets Go

  * Title track: "Mayonaise" by The Smashing Pumpkins 1993
  * "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden 1994



Chapter 5: I'm Not Growing Up; I'm Just Burning Out

  * Title track: "Burnout" by Green Day 1994
  * _It was a slow, ancient song, just one line asking nature for the gift of knowledge and the wisdom to understand it._
  * "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin 1973



Chapter 6: Bruises On The Fruit; Tender Age In Bloom

  * Title track: "In Bloom" by Nirvana 1991
  * _It included a verse about their grief at her absence, a verse about their optimism for her return, and a verse about the journey she must take to reach them._



Chapter 7: You Never Know Just How You Look Through Other People's Eyes

  * Title track: "Pepper" by the Butthole Surfers 1996
  * "My Friends" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers 1995
  * "Barely Breathing" by Duncan Sheik 1996



Chapter 8: Now That Your Rose is in Bloom, A Light Hits the Gloom on the Grey

  * Title track: "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal 1994
  * "Bennie and the Jets" by Elton John 1973



Chapter 9: Lights Off, Lights On; I Guess the Groove Is On

  * Title track: "Diggin On You" by TLC 1994
  * "Whiskey in the Jar" by the Dubliners 1967
  * "Falling Into Grace" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers 1995



Chapter 10: Don't Believe In Anyone That You Can't Tame

  * Title track: "Stupid Girl" by Garbage 1995
  * _"Shuffle Playlist Relax Instrumental." An ambling acoustic guitar melody floated in the air._
  * "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" by Meatloaf 1993



Chapter 11: Behind the Green Sheet of Glass

  * Title track: "Low" by Cracker 1993
  * "Talking Shit About a Pretty Sunset" by Modest Mouse 1996
  * _It was a slow chant, and most healers would not bother with making it sound like song._
  * "Express Yourself" by Madonna 1989
  * "Custom Concern" by Modest Mouse 1996



Chapter 12: Keep the Beast in My Nature Under Ceaseless Attack

  * Title track: "Insomnia" by Faithless 1995
  * "Deep Kick" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1995
  * _Liz queued up the whole album (One Hot Minute RHCP 1995)_
  * A tantalizing tune was drifting out through the front door as Liz arrived, making her hips roll automatically as she matched her gait to the beat.
  * "Polar Opposites" by Modest Mouse 1997



Chapter 13: We Never Talk of Our Lacking Relationships

  * Title track: "The Freshmen" by The Verve Pipe 1996
  * _Liz fired up the music box to shuffle her favorite club mix_



Chapter 14: I'm Learning to Fly But I Ain't Got Wings

  * Title track: "Learning to Fly" by Tom Petty 1991



Chapter 15: Gonna Start A Revolution From My Bed

  * Title track: "Don't Look Back in Anger" by Oasis 1995
  * "Mayonaise" by The Smashing Pumpkins 1993
  * _Then she flicked her wand at the music box, requesting a soft rock playlist at very low volume_
  * asking her music box for a white noise track of rainshowers and low rumbles of thunder



Chapter 16: Like a Rollin' Thunder Chasing the Wind

  * Title track: "Lightning Crashes" by Live 1994
  * _A four-piece orchestra was playing a waltz_
  * "She" by Green Day 1994
  * _a much lighter upbeat tune rang out from their strings_



Chapter 17: When I Talked About It, Carried On, Reasons Only Knew

  * Title track: "Big Me" by The Foo Fighters 1995
  * _His voice soothed her aching bones, raw nerves, and scratched soul._
  * _The phoenix rang out a two-tone song. It was so full of light and life Liz wondered if that's what others heard from her own healing song._
  * Like a Prayer...for a more private moment with her Consort 1989



Chapter 18: The Days are Long and The Nights Will Throw You Away

  * Title track: "Hello" by Oasis 1995
  * "Hard Day's Night" by The Beatles 1964
  * _From "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel butchered by PLA_ 1983
  * "Always" by Bon Jovi 1994
  * _The box faded out without finishing Dreams and skipped ahead to Gold Dust Woman. 1977_
  * "Luna" by The Smashing Pumpkins 1993



Chapter 19: Cut That Little Child Inside of Me and Such a Part of You

  * _Title track: "Disarm" by the Smashing Pumpkins 1993_
  * "Dancing Days" by Led Zeppelin 1973, as performed by STP 1994
  * "Taste of India" by Aerosmith 1997 (see author's note about period)
  * _he...asked it for an easy listening playlist on low volume_



Chapter 20: Say the Things Nobody Dares to Say

  * Title track: "Deuces are Wild" by Aerosmith 1994
  * _something instrumental playing very quietly in the background_
  * "Mellowship Slinky in B Major" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1991
  * "Patience" by Guns n Roses 1987
  * "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls 1995



Chapter 21: Think You're So Clever But Now You Must Sever

  * Title track: "Breaking the Girl" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1991
  * "All Apologies" by Nirvana 1993



Chapter 22: I Wake Up and French Kiss the Morning

  * Title track: "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi 1992
  * "Blackbird" by the Beatles 1968
  * _she murmured melodic Latin with the exhale_



Chapter 23: Hey, Wait, I've Got a New Complaint

  * Title track: "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana 1993



Chapter 24: We Love To Do The Things That Others Fantasize

  * Title track: "Tough Love" by Kiss 1992
  * _it was melodic and soulful as well as informative_
  * _bands she'd met: The Weird Sisters and the Warlocks of Wonderland_
  * _a rock soundtrack playing in the background_
  * "One Hot Minute" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1995
  * "Pinball Wizard" by The Who 1969
  * "Baba O' Riley" by The Who 1971
  * _a thumping beat too loud for talking_



Chapter 25: And You Look So Fine When You Lie

  * Title track: "40oz To Freedom" by Sublime 1992
  * the album _Life_ by The Cardigans 1995
  * "Edit the Sad Parts" by Modest Mouse 1996
  * "Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through" by Meatloaf 1993



Chapter 26: You Don't Know How Much I'd Give Or How Much I Can Take

  * Title track: "Come to My Window" by Melissa Ethridge 1993
  * "Feel the Pain" by Dinosaur Jr. 1994
  * "Tonight, Tonight" by the Smashing Pumpkins 1995
  * "Rich Girl" by Hall and Oates 1976
  * "Breakdown" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers 1976
  * "A Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles as performed by Joe Cocker 1969



Chapter 27: Poor Stargazer, She's Got No Tears In Her Eyes

  * Title track: "Say Hello 2 Heaven" by Temple of the Dog 1991
  * "Don't Worry Baby" by the Beach Boys 1964
  * "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles 1969
  * _mellow pop tunes from the 60s ... The Mamas & The Papas_
  * Mozart's piano concerto compositions



Chapter 28: The Weak Ones Are There To Justify The Strong

  * _Title track: "The Beautiful People" by Marylin Manson 1996_
  * she found a solid hour today to practice the song for the Healer's Gift
  * "Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS 1987
  * "Night Moves" by Bob Seger 1976



Chapter 29: Trust I Seek and I Find in You; Every Day for Us Something New

  * Title track: "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica 1992
  * "Wild Horses" by The Rolling Stones 1977
  * "Killing Me Softly" by Roberta Flack 1973
  * "Night Moves" by Bob Seger 1976
  * "Soothe Me" by Sam Cooke 1962



Chapter 30: If You're Looking for Devotion, Talk to Me

  * Title track: "Show Me Love" by Robin S. 1993
  * "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream 1967
  * "Nights in White Satin" by The Moody Blues 1967
  * "What is Love" by Haddaway 1992
  * _This is Deee-Lite probably "Groove Is In The Heart" 1990_
  * "Transcending" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1995
  * "Take It To The Limit" by the Eagles 1975



Chapter 31: Pour Your Misery Down On Me

  * Title track: "I'm Only Happy When It Rains" by Garbage 1995
  * "Suck My Kiss" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1991
  * _half a memory of a child's song, something about one of these things is not like the others_
  * "Born to Run" by Bruce Springsteen 1975
  * "Something to Talk About" by Bonnie Raitt 1991



Chapter 32: Fuck You, I Won't Do What You Tell Me

  * Title track: "Killing In The Name Of" by RATM 1992
  * "Wildflowers" by Tom Petty 1994
  * _Liz shrugged and resumed the gentle strumming and picking._
  * something classical, Bach, maybe



Chapter 33: Reach Out Our Hands, Hold Onto Hers

  * Title track: "Only in Dreams" by Weezer 1992
  * "Easy as Pie" by Peaches & Herb 1978
  * _listening to her favorite whitenoise playlist of thunderstorms_
  * "You Learn" by Alanis Morissette 1996



Chapter 34: Sun-Soakin Bulges In The Shade

  * Title track: "Peaches" by PUSA 1995
  * "To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden 1997
  * "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf 1968
  * _she is playing a rather challenging melody_
  * a quiet evening playing at the Blumwands' piano
  * "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen 1987
  * "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money 1986
  * "The Lemon Song" by Led Zeppelin 1969



Chapter 35: You've Been Down So Long You Can Hardly See

  * Title track: "Roll To Me" by Del Amitri 1995



Chapter 36: Well it Burned Like a Ball of Fire; When the Rebel Took a Little Child Bride

  * Title track: "Cradle of Love" by Billy Idol 1990
  * "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica 1992
  * "The Woman In Me" by Shania Twain 1995
  * "Knock Me Down" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers 1989



Chapter 37: All You Have To Do To Make It Real

  * Title track: "More Than Words" by Extreme 1990
  * "In My Life" by the Beatles 1965
  * "Sweetest Thing" by U2 1987
  * "Macarena" by Los Del Rio 1996
  * _Jackson Browne episode of Storytellers_
  * last weekend's insanely large Oasis concert (10-11 August 1996 at Knebworth House)
  * "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls 1996
  * _casting at her music box for an instrumental playlist_



Chapter 38: Dreams Last So Long, Even After You're Gone

  * Title track: "You Were Meant for Me" by Jewel 1995
  * "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves 1983
  * "Radar Love" by Golden Earring 1973
  * "Long As I Can See The Light" by Creedence Clearwater Revival 1970



Chapter 39: In Between a Memory and a Dream

  * Title track: "You Don't Know How It Feels" by Tom Petty 1994
  * "Shut Up And Dance" by Aerosmith 1993
  * "Don't Speak" by No Doubt 1995



Chapter 40: Man, I Ain't Changed, But I Know I Ain't the Same

  * Title track: "One Headlight" by the Wallflowers 1996
  * "Everyday Sunshine" by Fishbone 1991
  * "Shake Your Groove Thing" by Peaches and Herb 1978
  * "The Hustle" by Van McCoy 1975
  * "Dancing Queen" by ABBA1976
  * "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees 1968
  * "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" by Stevie Wonder 1970
  * "Kiss" by Prince and the Revolution 1986
  * "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi 1988



Chapter 41: So I Pretend You're Here By My Side Tonight On This Lonely Ride

  * Title track: "Life Goes On" by Poison 1990
  * _asking for the new classical playlist_
  * "American Pie" by Don McLean 1971
  * "She's In Love With the Boy" by Trisha Yearwood 1991
  * "I'm The Only One" by Melissa Etheridge 1993
  * "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac 1975



Chapter 42: I'm In Too Deep, There's No Way Out

  * Title track: "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum 1993
  * _Classical, again, learning as much nuance of Bach as she could manage_
  * "High Enough" by Damn Yankees 1990
  * "Seasons of Wither" by Aerosmith 1974
  * "Just a Girl" by No Doubt 1995
  * "Mama, I'm Coming Home" by Ozzy Osbourne 1991



# Part 2 Playlist

TODO

# Part 3 Playlist

TODO


End file.
